


Equilibrium

by hyutnu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is like, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Panic Attacks, a shitload of feelings, also don't know what to rate this as but oh well, but it's really hard to write aged-up characters wtf, i guess??, idk a bit unstable, maybe a bit ooc, or is that just me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyutnu/pseuds/hyutnu
Summary: Equilibrium;mental or emotional balance.Because when he woke up like this, Akaashi no longer felt scared of what the day might have in store for the two of them - not just him, because he wasn’t alone, he had him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read, so idk if it even makes sence but oh well. 
> 
> Also lowkey inspired by the song Equilibrium by LTR (pls listen to it it's amazing)

As he woke up, Akaashi could feel the warmth from the strong arms wrapping around his body – keeping him safe. Mornings like these, and to wake up like this, were Akaashi’s favourites. Because when he woke up like this, Akaashi no longer felt scared of what the day might have in store for the two of them - not just him, because he wasn’t alone, he had  _him._ He had the boy who had been there, giving him space when necessary, and holding him close when that was what Akaashi needed most.  _This boy_ who instead of running away, had chosen to stay; stay through all those late night phone calls filled with tears, those sudden breakdowns and panic attacks, and through all those screams laced with rage, uncertainty and confusion. 

“Hey.” A familiar low husky morning voice that he had grown to love, broke his train of thoughts.

Akaashi turned around so that he could face the other boy, who tightened his grip around him, as if he was afraid that Akaashi would leave otherwise. When he had fully turned, he was greeted with a relaxed face, closed eyes and a sleepy smile.

The view made Akaashi feel warm inside. Seeing this usually hyperactive boy so relaxed was something Akaashi never got tired of. Not that he didn’t like the other side of the boy, in fact, he loved it. He loved the way those round golden eyes always were filled with excitement and curiosity. He loved the way he smiled that bright smile, that one that probably had the power to blind you if you weren’t careful. He loved the loud laughs, the stupid jokes and the confident posture.

But Akaashi probably loved _this_ even more. The soft cheeks, the long eyelashes that you wouldn’t notice otherwise, the way his chest slowly raised and fell, taking its time. He loved all those light – but still so there – small touches of assurance. He especially loved the way the other boy’s hair fell over his face, whenever it wasn’t defying gravity thanks to a ridiculous amount of hair gel. Because then, just like how it was now, Akaashi could run his hands through the grey hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers.

The motion made the smile on the other’s face grow bigger as he hummed in appreciation and press into the touch. “You know, when you do this, I really start to consider just ignoring all my responsibilities and stay here forever.”

 _That doesn’t sound so bad_ , Akaashi thought. His eyes travelled down to the soft lips in front of him and not really caring about his morning breath, he kissed him. Wasting no time, the other responded instantly, making their lips slide together slowly.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to grow more passionate and soon Akaashi found himself pinned under a much heavier and more muscular body. He could feel a tongue tracing is lower lip, and without any hesitation, he complied. If the other’s grip wasn’t tight enough already, it certainly was now. Not that Akaashi minded though – he wanted to be as close to this boy as possible. He wanted to feel all of him, his lips against his own, their tongues dancing together in perfect sync, their noses clumsy bumping into one another, their bodied presses together close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats, and their eyes either tightly shut or hazily lidded – not feeling the need to actually see the other, but perfectly content exploring with their hands and lips. Feeling and hearing the other’s small noises and whimpers against their mouth as their breath mixed together.

After a while, Akaashi felt the other’s lips leave his own, not that he really minded, since they chose to travel further down to his jaw and neck, his hands roaming up and down Akaashi’s sides. He could feel the slight pain from the bites and the sensation of a bruise forming. Even though he might scold the other for it later before practice – since they probably would be hard to hide –, Akaashi didn’t feel like interrupting him right now.

It all came to a stop soon enough though, and when Akaashi opened his eyes once again, all he could focus on was those intense golden eyes, now filled with too much love and lust – all because of Akaashi.

“I hate to be the voice of reason here, since that’s not really my strong suit, but it seems like you’re not gonna take that part, so I guess I don’t really have a choice.” With that statement, Akaashi couldn’t help but pout, which made the other chuckle. “Trust me, I don’t like it either.” He lowered his head – low enough for Akaashi to feel some of the other’s hair on his own forehead -, pressing a soft kiss on Akaashi’s lips, before pushing himself up from Akaashi and the bed.

Feeling the cold air hit him since he no longer was covered by someone else, he pulled up the soft blanket up to his chin, making his head the only part of his body visible. He rolled to the side, making it possible to see the other boy roaming around in the room, looking for clothes to put on. Watching the almost naked boy walking around, his bare back covered with scratch marks, facing a blushing Akaashi, since it easily reminded him of their previous night together.

After having gathered and put on some clothes, the other turned to look at Akaashi, not surprised to find him still under the blanket, and after a moment of thinking, he grabbed one of his thicker hoodies before walking up and handing it to Akaashi. “I know it’s cold Keiji, so take this and put it on.” And with a quick kiss to his forehead, he was out the door. From the bathroom he could hear the other yelling, followed by a loud laugh. “Hurry up or else I’ll leave without you!”

That made Akaashi snort, knowing he wasn’t the only one not believing a word of what the other had said. It made him wonder though, how the older boy could be so energetic this early, when he himself barley found the energy to speak during the mornings. It sometimes hit him just how different the two of them were, but at the same time, it amazed him that the two worked so well together - like two very different pieces of a puzzle, making the perfect whole.

And he was grateful to the other, for him being the opposite to Akaashi, since that made him feel okay – balanced even. With both feet on the ground and the slightly bigger hand in his own, pulling him up when he falls, and pushing him forward when he stumbles.

Even though he didn’t believe that the other boy would leave him behind, he still hurried to put on the – for him at least - oversized hoddie, before joining the other in the bathroom. Since the other was in the middle of brushing his teeth, and Akaashi didn’t find it very pleasing to share used toothpaste, he settled with a soft peck on the cheek.

“Whatever you say, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woho yey you finished it! 
> 
> Sorry if it's really bad and wasted your time lol
> 
> When i wrote this I wanted to try to not mention Bokuto's name until the very end, but idk if it kinda ruined it or if it worked, so please let me know! And if it's really OOC, again, let me know. I found it sort of difficult to write them as aged up so yeah.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so if there are some grammar mistakes or anything like that, don't be afraid to tell me. :)


End file.
